The Story of a Boy Or Man
by Cat4Dan207
Summary: I know this is a crap story but make my day happy and readPLEAZ!


A/N Hey people and my readers hope you in joy 

Ron and Jere are twins and So are Hermione and Erica.

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter which is my rotten luck but J.K Good Luck!

Chapter One – The Family 

At number Four Privet Drive lived a family not a normal family a family. In the Family was Mr Vernon Dursley a small man with a tiny neck. Mrs Petunia Dursley a tall thin lady who likes to spy on her neighbour, Dudley Dursley a fat spoilt bulling boy and Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was a small, skinny, shy boy. His round glass were perched on his small nose and his emerald green eyes shone out bright.

Harry wasn't an ordinary boy because… He was a wizard going into his seventh year of training at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry had been waiting tomorrow for ages, it was 9 o'clock on the 31st of August and tomorrow he would be going on the Hogwarts. He Hadn't Seen Ron, Jere, Erica and Hermione all Holidays because there were all on exotic Holidays.

He flung in his socks and owl treats as the sun set. Hedwig, his snowy white owl, landed on his windowsill and she tapped on the glass. Two letters were clamped in her beck. Harry hastily opened the window and let Hedwig into his room.

"Thanks Hedwig!" said Harry as the letters Hedwig had brought. Hedwig landed on her perch and began to drink some water. Harry picked up the letters and saw Hermione's writing on one and Ron's one the other. Harry ripped open Hermione's letter, which read.

Hi Harry, 31/8 

_How are you? Erica and I are fine. The sun has done us good for once. So how are you coping at the Dursleys? Ron and Jere said they can't wait for us all to meet up, maybe tomorrow? But if not then we shall see you on the Hogwarts Express. We can't wait to see you_

_Love From_

_Hermione and Erica_

Harry smiled as he picked up the second letter and began to read it,

Hi Harry, 31/8 

_Howz you? Jere and I are fine. Howz the Dursleys? It's ace that Dad won 1000 gallons again isn't it? We went to visit Charlie in Romania so it was Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Jere, Ginny and me so there was quite a lot of people there. I saw lots of Dragons (they were quite scary… but well they were cool) Hermione and Erica wrote to us to say why don't all of us meet in Diagon Alley but if you don't reply or aren't there we shall see you on the Hogwarts Express but if you aren't there I will write to Dad and tell him the Muggles aren't letting you come so he will come and help you get to School. So I hope to see you soon,_

_From,_

_Ron and Jere_

Well, Harry thought I won't be seeing them tell tomorrow. He put his letters in his trunk and climb into his bed before ten minutes had drifted by the time 10 minutes had passed Harry had conked out.

It was 10am the next morning when Harry lifted his head of the flat pillow. He got out of his bed picked his clothes from yesterday up and went to have a shower. After his boiling hot shower Harry went down stairs for his breakfast, which consisted of Soya milk and Porridge.

By the time he had cooked and eaten his breakfast it was half past ten. He went up the wooden stairs and dragged his suitcase down and carried Hedwig in her cage till he reached the door.

"I am going and unlikely ever to see you again, thankful!" he shouted to the Dursleys how were munching away on their breakfast.

"What ever," replied Dudley just before Harry walked out of the door his trunk trailing behind and Hedwig swinging in her cage.

As he walked along the street passers-by gave him some angry looks. He rounded the corner and walked to Mrs Figgs house. He rang the doorbell and stepped back.

"Hello Mrs Figg," said Harry when Mrs Figg answered the door.

"Hello Harry dear are you ready for your last year at Hogwarts? " asked Mrs Figg.

"As ready as I will ever be!" replied Harry.

"That's the sprites you know where to go up to the bathroom," said Mrs Figg.

Harry walked into her cabbage-smelling house and up the windy stairs to the little bathroom at the top of her house. He went in and thought of the place where he wanted to be. Which of course was Plat form 9 and ¾.

A Little less than 2 miles away a girl around the same age was doing the same as him.

A/N so wat do u think? Gd bad? Pleaz review!

Click the thing down there


End file.
